As is well known, the most frequent abdominal surgery in female dogs or cats is castration. Castration of females is more complex than castration in males, an incision in the abdomen being necessary to remove the uterus, and ovaries.
The steps of some post-surgical care in the castration of female dogs or cats may be defined by: a) preparing the rest of the animal in a clean, quiet place with little light; b) first feeding should be provided 12 hours after surgery; c) dressing must be performed three times a day until stitches are removed; d) applying ointment and/or anti-inflammatory spray and/or bactericides.
Recovery from such abdominal surgery is extremely complicated, since total immobilization of the animal is not possible in order to prevent it from removing the bandage from the surgical incision.
Among known procedures to avoid contact of the animal with the dressing, the most common is the use of the “Elizabethan” collar in the shape of a cone, which is placed around the animal's neck from the moment that it wakes from anesthesia until stitches are removed, preventing the animal from licking or removing the dressing.
Said “Elizabethan” collar is made of a polypropylene sheet with peripheral rubber trims and straps to secure the collar on the animal. The “Elizabethan” collar is applied around the animal's neck preventing its mouth to access the dressing or site to be protected.
The drawback of this collar lies in the fact that the animal loses track of space because the collar obscures peripheral vision, which is uncomfortable for the animal to move, eat, lie down, etc.
Another apparatus used for post-surgical recovery is designated “propale” which is made of plastic material, formed by a collar that is applied around the neck and arched support applied around the chest area. The collar and support are interconnected by two side rods which limit spinal movements of the animal, preventing it from accessing the injured site. The drawback of this device lies in the fact that the animal cannot move properly for routine activities, thus staying irritated during recovery.
A simpler solution developed so that animals cannot access the site of the surgical incision is wrapping the body of the animal with a fabric. Said technique is conventional and low-cost comprising a tubular fabric whose weft is loose and easily wraps the trunk and neck of the animal; said tubular fabric needs to be cut for the passage of the animal's legs and its attachment near the trunk is made with plasters that tie the trunk and neck. The major drawback is that this type of fabric is of poor adherence and tends to move, and the weft of the fabric is fragile ripping easily.
An alternative which results from the tubular fabric is the so-called post-surgical clothing, which gives way to appropriate movement of the animal at the time of feeding, resting, etc. A known configuration is that formed by a knitted cotton-like fabric which involves the abdominal and chest region; said fabric is provided with regulating belts and respective buckles. Said buckles hinder a simple and convenient adjustment of the clothing to the animal, causing the person to waste a significant time to dress and fit the clothing in the animal, causing the same to get distressed during the placement thereof.
Despite the already mentioned drawbacks, it is important to note that all the above procedures can cause stress to the animal.